If Only You Never Knew
by ayaheartright
Summary: "Are you afraid of me Miss Honda?" Akito whispered against Tohru's ear. It sent chills down her spine and her breath hitched before she could respond. A low chuckle filled the room before Akito continued, not caring what her answer was. "You should be. You've become a part of the Sohma family now. That makes you my plaything." warning: bdsm & lemons starting chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Blah, Blah, I'm just a hormonal woman bringing her perverted fantasies to life via two characters owned by someone else. This might get a little intense, with a bit of non-con and BDSM. You've been warned... I'm a dirty old woman.**

"_It must have been hard, Akito. You were told to die from the day you were born." Her voice was calm despite how much she was holding back a howl of pain. It felt as if her scalp was about to be ripped from her skull but the pain didn't compare to the compassion that was inside her heart. _

_The man wavered. His grip loosened and his hand trembled as he listened to her words. She had saved everyone else so perhaps she could save him too? He was sure that's what her simple mind was thinking; saying such things that the members of the zodiac would be sad if he were dead. He felt Yuki's and Shigure's ironclad grip on his arms, shaking in fear of what he would do to their precious flower. Her words were nothing but lies, even if she herself believed them to be true._

"_I don't understand." Akito said when Tohru's speech was over and he was finally free from the male's grasps. On the outside he appeared at peace for the first time in his life; however, on the inside there was a swirl of emotions that even the zodiac god could not comprehend. Seeing her loving expression: For a moment he felt free from all his pain, that is, until they left and he was alone again. _

"You're up early Tohru, considering that it is the first day of summer vacation and all." Shigure said, never looking up from his manuscript that was laid out in from of him. In truth, he hadn't any intention of working on it but it was a habit to stare at his work late at night (or rather, early in the morning) while he had his last smoke before bed.

"Oh yes. They let me switch schedules around at work since I am not limited to only the night time shift anymore." Tohru said with a smile, looking very energetic considering it was only 5am, earlier than when she would wake up for school. "I figured since I won't be home during the day that I should make breakfast and lunch to set aside for when you guys get hungry. Don't worry it's all going to be served cold so it won't taste bad by the time noon comes along!"

Shigure chuckled and put out his cigarette. "You never cease to amaze me Tohru. What would we ever do without you now? I believe we've all become so spoiled that we wouldn't be able to take care of ourselves… not that we ever did before." He shuddered, remembering how smelly and filled with garbage his house was before Tohru began living with them. "Yes, yes, our lives sure have changed over the past two years. You really should let us do more to thank you."

"No. I should be the one thanking you!' Tohru spilled out feeling rushed to respond. "If it wasn't for you I would still be in that tent and probably wouldn't even be able to afford school or anything. I never let it get me down but really. You've done so much for me already… I really couldn't ask for more."

Shigure shook his head as he watched her fumbled around in the kitchen for a few minutes before heading up to bed. No matter how much that girl protests about receiving anything, he was determined to do something special on her birthday this year. It had past without him knowing before; the whole year had come and gone without her even thinking of it. Actually, the only reason he found out that it is next week was because the school sent him a request for updated medical records, if there were any. On the front page was her name, blood type and birth date, followed by little boxes that could be checked if there were any changes.

"I'll leave a note under Yuki and Kyo's doors to start thinking of something to get her. I doubt I'll be up in time to do any shopping with them before she gets home from work. It will be a miracle if I'm up before 2pm today." Shirgue wrote down something illegible with a yawn before passing the pieces of paper under the boy's doors. He wasn't sure if either of them would be able to read the awful handwriting that came forth when he was so tried but he figured if not Yuki would be the only one to care anyways. He was easy enough to shoo away without fully waking up from slumber.

"mmmm" Shigure flung himself on his bed, curling up like a puppy, while listening to the faint sound of his little flower's humming until he was sound asleep.

"There. All done." Tohru said wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead with her arm. "Oh and I didn't even get anything on my dress either!" She said excitedly. It wasn't too unusual for her to get food on her clothes when she would forget to wear an apron while cooking. Normally it didn't matter to her much but for some reason today Tohru decided to wear a cute pink halter-top dress with ruffles on the bottom.

Generally it would be something that a girl would wear on a date but Tohru was so excited to find it at the thift store on half off day it didn't matter that she didn't, technically, have any reason to have it. It was a good enough reason to wear something cheap and cute for the first day of summer vacation, she reasoned. Never mind that in an hour or so she would have to change into a blue jump suit.

She quickly wrapped up the bentos and placed them in the fridge with cute, personalized notes to everyone designating which portions were whose.

* * *

It took Tohru almost an hour to walk to work but she didn't mind in the slightest. As much as she loved spending time with her new family she also enjoyed the moments of silence she was awarded by being alone.

It allowed her to be present in the moment, to feel the early morning rays shine down on her body, releasing her from the chill that often sets in before sunrise. The smell of the dew as it lingered on the grass at the side of the road and, of course, the bright colors of pink, yellow, purples, and oranges that colored the whole sky: it was the little things in life that brought happiness.

_Oh mom, it's going to be a wonderful day. I can just feel it!_

"Miss Honda?" Tohru was torn from her daydreaming by the sound of a deep masculine voice. It took her a moment to realize that she was already in front of the office building that she worked and also the source of the voice.

It came from a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes who was leaning on the side of a benz. Both the car and his suit had a slick expensive finish that made Tohru wonder why someone like him would be looking for her.

"Mr. Akito Sohma requests that you eat breakfast and visit with him today." The man stated matter-of-fact and opened the back door to the car. It was worded as a request but even with as little Tohru knew of Akito she could tell it wasn't a request so much as an order.

"Um. I have to work today though. I'm so sorry.. I really can't be late or skip. I've missed so many days already." Tohru said frantically with an apologetic bow.

"Don't worry. The Sohma family owns the company that you work for. I doubt would be fired for spending time with the head of said family, do you?"

"Well… no."

"Good. It's settled then." He and walked over to lay a gentle hand on Tohru's back. He lead her to the car and shut the door before she could give any further protest. Not that any sort would be taken seriously anyways.

_I guess there was a reason for me to wear a fancy dress today after all._Tohru said to herself before wondering if Yuki, Kyo and Shigure would be upset with her for visiting the main house without telling them first.

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here is your next installment. Don't get too spoiled that I am going to update this fast all the time. I just happened to already have this half done yesterday.**

**Fanfiction mantra: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own Fruits basket. Support the official release.**

Tohru was nervous. The drive from her work to the Sohma main house was little more than ten minutes but it felt so much longer for her. _I wonder what Akito wants to see me for? _She thought, her hand subconsciously going to the back of her head as she remembered their last meeting.

_If it wasn't for Shigure and Yuki I wonder what would have happened? _It was true, the main reason that Tohru left that meeting with her memories in tact and without any physical harm had been because those two had protected her. Then again, Akito had let go of her through his own free will. He had let them all go through his own free will and hadn't bothered to contact them for months.

* * *

"Miss. We are here." Tohru snapped out of her daydream to see that they had indeed stopped in front of the vast Sohma complex.

"Thank you." She said and stepped out the opened door. She gave the chauffeur a smile and watched him drive away before she opened the large gate into the complex.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The last time she was here the sakura trees were just on the verge of blooming, giving promise of the spring to come. Now, most had fallen from the branches; however, there were still a few lingering and the petals littered the garden as summer flowers were pushing up to bloom. It was the transitional periods that were always Tohru's favorite. Not quite spring but still too early to be considered summer: there was something abstract about it.

She walked long the path to the main room, thankful that the only way she knew how to get there was round about. This allowed her to become absorbed by all the vibrant colors and smells that the gardens that consisted of the entire property offered. When she finally reached her destination Tohru was surprised she did not get lost since she lost track of where she was going and simply followed the natural flow of the plants.

"Don't just stand there. Come in." The voice that travelled through the thin stick and paper walls sounded exasperated. As if Akito was too exhausted by her already to be fully annoyed.

He was sitting at the table with his head down and arm outstretched giving the impression that he had been waiting for him so long that he had fallen asleep. Pushed to the side of the table were dishes and teacups. Several of them were empty but along the other side of the table was an untouched arrangement that had long gone cold.

Tohru thought for a moment whether or not she should join him at the table. It seemed like the natural thing to do; however, if she knew anything about Akito it was that he demanded respect. She blushed when she saw an amused smirk play across his face as he watched her sweat over such a small decision.

Out of familiarity she decided to sit on kneel on one of the cushions in the center of the room and wait. She breathed a sigh of relief when Akito's smirk moved to a full on smile in approval of her actions. He was quite handsome when he smiled, as rare as it was. Although Tohru had only met him a few times she intuitively knew that it was a rarity that she was witnessing one. As soon as it came it was gone; however, and with his normal expressionless mask.

"It was rude of you to force me to wait for you." Akito said as he lazily scratched his nail against the wood of the table. "And here I was hoping that you and I could enjoy a nice breakfast together."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Who do you think is the one who is so kind to allow you to live with your friends and pays for your food?" His voice was impersonal, the same way a person would sound if they were speaking of the weather, rather than scolding.

"You are?"

She supposed that it made sense that if the main house was paying for repairs it might also pay for other things as well. That would explain why Shigure liked to torture his editor so much; he wasn't worried about paying a lot of the bills.

"Yes, I am you stupid girl!" Akito yelled and knocked all the dishes off the table in his rage. Faster than one would expect a sickly person to be able to move, Akito rose from the table and bent down in front of Tohru in a threatening manner. He raised his hand to strike her but at the last second it changed from a strong blow to a swat on her cheek.

"It's no fun if the others find out about our little game too early." He said whispered, his face a few inches from her face. He searched her large blue eyes for a moment before tsking at what he saw. There was only a hint of fear, which would never do. To control someone they must first fear you more than life. He sat down and cupped the cheek that he had just struck before speaking absently, more to himself than Tohru.

"What do those fools see in you?" Akito trailed his nail down the side of her exposed neck. A little pink line appeared but not dark enough to leave a lasting mark. "How could a stupid little commoner girl like you enthrall them so much? Why did I feel so…"

He paused and glared at her. His hand was now hovering right above the modest cleavage that pressed against the material of her top. Heavy breathing had cause the flesh to become more noticeable and tantalizing than what the cut of the dress would have normally allowed. This wasn't what caused Akito's glare; however, no actually he found this quite pleasing. What had offended him was the small hand that clasped onto his wrist, preventing him from moving any farther.

"You aren't even that cute." He said with a growl and pulled his arm away from her. The action caught Tohru so off guard that she did not have a chance to lessen her grip on Akito's wrist before she crashed into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said panicked but was caught by Akito's arm when she tried to push herself away from him. He squeezed her against his chest for a few seconds before the clueless girl caught on to relax into him.

"Now, Miss Honda. I feel it is my duty to inform you of the situation you have gotten yourself in." Akito said in a sweet voice as he loosened his grip on her and began to draw circles her skin again. His long fingers left a trail of goose bumps from her collarbone, down her shoulder, and arm before his hand finally rested his hand possessively on her hip. He felt, just as much saw, her body flush under his touch as he imagined her fighting her instincts to squirm away from his touch.

Her eyes widened but he cut her off when she finally mustered up the courage to give a response. Whatever she had to say meant nothing to him. "You're in too deep, Little Tohru. Your options are to either beg me to have your memories erased or learn your place as a member of this family. Either way I've already become your god." With his last words he pinched her side until he heard an adorable pained squeak escape her rosy lips.

As if changing personalities Akito's lustful gaze changed to that of boredom as he pushed himself away from her and rose in what could only be described as a graceful manner. He watched Tohru stare at her hands, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She dared not move, expressing neither fear, revulsion. He would have accepted gratitude towards him for allowing her the chance to choose. Except, the only expression on her face was complete confusion as to what just happened.

"You can leave now." He said with the sigh, his back already facing her as he leaned against the window that faced the gardens. He heard her shuffle around as she scrambled to get a hold of herself and remove herself from the room. When the door creaked open Akito allowed himself one more sideways glance at the timid girl. "I expect you back here tomorrow morning with your answer. I'll have a car waiting at your work."

With a quite "yes," Tohru walked out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Honda, is everything alright? You barely said anything on the walk home from work and you've been silent all through dinner." Yuki asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well what do you expect, you damn rat! Who knows when she had to wake up to make our food before she had to go to work!" Kyo said angrily before shoving the last of his rice in his mouth. "Ywa Nwoo…"

"Kyo don't talk with your mouth full. You will make a mess." Shigure said without looking up from his cup of tea.

"I'm fine really. Kyo's right. I'm just a little tired."

"Well. Don't bother making lunch tomorrow. Just put some rice in the cooker in the morning and I got the rest." Kyo said picking up the empty plates from the table. "Just go up to bed and get some rest. It's really depressing not having you all perky and stuff."

"Oh thank you." Tohru said happily and stood up from the table. When she made her way to the top of the stairs she paused to listen to Yuki and Kyo fight over how to do the dishes.

"Really boys. It's not that difficult." Shigure said, never moving from his spot at the table.

"Like you have any room to talk. I don't think you've ever cleaned anything in this house once."

Tohru giggled before she finished drifting to her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed and curled up with a pillow, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. "I don't want to lose them Mom. I'll do anything to stay here, even if that means lying about seeing Akito. I just hope they can forgive me." She said to the smiling face on her nightstand before falling asleep.

**Phew. So far so good I think. One of my peeves is stories that move into sex waayy too fast (unless its a oneshot or pwp) so I'm probably pacing this slower than most sadistic Akito stories. No worries, lovelies, I've decided to throw a deliciously sour lemon in the next chapter. So Review to motivate me to finish it ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here comes the reason you guys are reading this story**

"Have you made up your mind?" Tohru didn't dare look up to where he was sitting at the table. Breakfast was already served on it, a large arrangement of foods that normally she would have rushed to try; however at that moment she found it difficult to merely stand at the door let alone walk inside.

_When have I become so afraid?_ She asked herself._ Oh yes, when my life found it's way to the palm of his hands. Oh mom, I can't lose them. After I lost you... I didn't think... Even if my memories were erased I wouldn't be able to bear it. I know it!_

Akito watched her from his position across the room. He couldn't help but smile watching the poor little thing shaking like a leaf in front of him. Ever since she stepped into the room she had barely moved, the small shivers were the only things that escaped her otherwise rigid form.

"You do know that I **hate **being ignored."

Tohru's vision immediately snapped clear from her dazed daydream expression. She gulped and watched nervously as Akito slowly rose from his seated position and stalked toward her. The only noises that filled the room were his messy Kimono against the floor as he walked and her pounding heart beat.

"Well?" Akito asked bitterly, grabbing hold of her chin harshly. "Or would you rather I just choose for you? Realistically you should be thanking me for my kindness for even considering you." He pulled her forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. Tohru swayed back and forth awkwardly on her tiptoes, concentrating on not falling forward into the tyrant.

"I… I don't want to lose my memories." She said softly. A single tear escaped her eye as she remembered the lecture Kyo had given her months ago about speaking up about her wants.

"Oh? I wouldn't think so. Not with how much you care for that cat and rat." With a loud thud Tohru landed on the floor again, her head cracking into the floor from the sudden change in balance when Akito roughly pushed her. She blinked away the dizziness, as she vaguely registered that Akito had plopped down on the floor next to her. He casually leaned against her back and began playing with a lock of her hair as he spoke idly towards her.

"You belong to me now. You can't go back. You can't defy me. You can't fight me. You're just like the rest of them now… I own you. Do you understand, pet?"

"Y-Yes." Came the weak response forced through ragged breaths and tears.

Tohru didn't know what hurt more, her heard or the knowledge that she might have just sold her soul to the devil. Yuki had never gone into details about his time with Akito before but Tohru could tell he was protecting her from something. He had opened up to her over the past two years, barely hiding anything from her. Yet whenever Akito's name was mentioned all Yuki could say was 'I don't want you involved with him, Miss Honda.'

_I'm sorry, Yuki._

"Good girl. Now stand up and join me for breakfast." Akito clucked and strode over to the table without a care in the world. Tohru, on the other hand, staggered across the room, holding the side of her head. She was grateful, at least, that she wasn't bleeding, and that a few minutes after she sat down the room had stopped spinning.

They ate in silence for the most part of the meal. Tohru didn't mind since she didn't have much to say anyhow. She was appreciative of the silence and after a while found herself enjoying the delicious meal in front of her. Even though the boys said she was a great cook, she would never be able to make such lavish dishes with the food budget Shigure gave her. Luckily She hadn't gotten too caught up with her meal that she didn't notice Akito's face slowly morph from bored to displease.

"The food is delicious." She said in a cheerful voice, reaching for the last piece fish.

"It's cold." Akito complained. He barely picked at his food, opting to only each the miso and fish leaving the more extravagant dishes untouched.

"Oh… The weather is beautiful today."

"I didn't tell you to eat me with me so you could make small talk."

"Then why did you?" She asked innocently enough, or so it seemed. On the contrary, this statement caused Akito to become irate.

"Don't you dare question me!" He yelled and reached under the table to grab her ankle. There was only one cushion, so instead of sitting traditionally Tohru opted to sit to sit cross-legged. She was happy at first that Akito didn't seem to mind; however, now it was too late to realize that the reason he didn't mind was because it left her more vulnerable.

She let out a startled scream as she was pulled underneath the low table that acted like a prison boxing her into a claustrophobic space. The top pressed lightly against her breasts and Tohru felt blessed for her lean frame and quick reflexes to turn her head otherwise that would have been very painful. This thought only lingered for a split second before her whole attention was directed to the compromising position that she was in. Although she couldn't see because her head was turned sideways and halfway under the table, she was pretty sure that she was straddling Akito.

The man in question let out a joyful laugh at the amusing scene in front of him. The force of his tug pulled Tohru's entire torso, from her nose to her hips under the breakfast table. The only features that were in view were her long brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and of course the long legs that were awkwardly straddling him. She let out a desperate squeak when he lifted her hips to lay conveniently on his lap.

"No." Akito said sternly swatting her hand away when she tried to pull her skirt down that had bunched up around her. He gave her thigh a warning squeeze, delighted by the pained whimper that escaped her lips.

"Akito, please." She whimpered, as embarrassed tears pooled out around her beet red face.

"Please what?" He teased as the hand that wasn't holding her down began to rub against the edge of her white and teal stripped panties. He watched in amusement as a she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sob.

"Please stop." Akito lifted an eyebrow at her plea but continued to rub around her inner thigh. He took his time responding, focusing more on her fearful shivers.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked evilly and slowly moved his hand towards her outer lips drawing lazy circles on the outside of the thin fabric. Tohru didn't respond other than another sob until Akito found the sensitive little bud that he was looking for.

"No!" She let out a startled scream from the intense sensation of him pressing down on her most sensitive spot. "Please, Akito, stop. Please stop."

"Oh? And here I thought that you agreed to be mine. Perhaps, I misheard you though. No matter. I can make you forget that this whole incident ever happened." His smile only widened when he only heard her of sob in response. "Look at me Tohru, open your eyes and look at me." He cooed sounding almost loving.

She shook her head before forcing herself to open her eyes to stare up at her tormentor. Yuki was right. She should have never come here. She should have never agreed to this. She should have told them about everything the second she got home from work yesterday. Her eyes widened to that of saucers expecting, yet still somehow surprised at his happy face.

"There now. You look so much more beautiful when I can see those crocodile tears escape those depressed eyes of yours. Women are such fascinating creatures… how they evolved to become wet when afraid. If I didn't know any better I would say you are enjoying this." He said as he rubbed circles around her tiny nub. When an aroused squeak escaped Tohru's lips he continued. "Or maybe you are. It's always the innocent types that get off by kinky foreplay. What do you say Tohru?"

He didn't expect her to answer. It was obvious by the way she was shivering that she was putting every effort into not responding to his touch. Akito imagined her biting her soft lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. After all, he had just slipped his hand underneath the wet material and the girl was positively dripping. He rubbed his pointer and middle finger against her slit before moving the now moistened appendages back to her clit.

"Ah. Ah. Keep those lovely eyes open for me Tohru. Remember, you can't disobey me." She could only nod as she fought with all her might to stay still and silent. If she couldn't fight back against him the least she could do is not give in. At least, until hybrid between a high pitch moan and a scream flowed through the room. Her nails dug against the wood as she watched, mortified, as her sobs transformed from sobs of pain to sultry squeaks and moans. Only once had she bothered to touch herself **there**but it didn't feel anything like this. Tohru felt like her whole body was on fire, with delicious sparks flying out inside of her.

After just a few moments she felt like she had lost control of herself. All thoughts ran away from her mind, leaving only primal reactions. She felt her whole body convulsed as indescribable shockwaves flowed from her fingers to her toes.. In the back of her mind she heard herself scream his name as she pushed against his hand. She wished that she could be free from the restrictions of the table so that she could move. Any time that she bucked or squirmed she found herself held down by the large piece of wood. Yet, she also found it be preferable. There was something about being immobile, irresponsible for what was happening to her, that made her feel crazy with desire.

"Hmm. I am not the least bit surprised at the boys.. But I am slightly surprised that Shigure has left 'his little flower' intact." Akito said lustfully. He waited until Tohru calmed down enough to register what he said before slipping a single finger in her tight little hole. He watched as a confused expression washed over her face from his statement. "Oh sweet Pet, don't be so naive. You know how much of a pervert Shigure is towards high school girls. I'm glad though. I would be displeased if you walls didn't squeeze as much as they are now."

She didn't, or rather, couldn't say anything in response. Especially not when Akito found the spot that he was looking for. The sensation was different than before when he was playing with her clit. Rather than shocks flying throughout her body, a warm feeling travelled from her belly to even her hair, Tohru was certain. She felt as if she was floating and low moans escaped her lips as he pressed against her g spot.

Akito was fascinated by the girl's responses just as much as he was his own. He did not expect himself to get so rock hard from playing but Tohru was just so damn responsive. It took all of his self-control to not jump up and impale her. Yet, he was able to restrain himself knowing that this was the only way to make her truly his. Sure, he could command her, and overpower her, but unless she wanted him it didn't mean much. He wanted her to beg him to take her virginity and that fantasy was enough to keep him in control.

"A-Akito. I-I. I can't. I.. need." Tohru forced out between sultry whines. He was bringing her so close to that sensation that she experienced before but he wouldn't allow it to come again. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red, (if that was even possible) feeling unable to voice what it was that she was asking for. She wanted it to stop but she didn't want him to stop. She just wanted..

An ear-piercing scream. Akito groaned from the sound as he flicked her clit with the other hand. "Don't worry, Pet. God always knows what you need." He moaned out as he continued to assault her until she was completely spent. He had never actually met a girl who squirted before but it was fantastic. He had lost count of how many times he had made her orgasm and only stopped when it became evident that her body couldn't take any more.

The first thing Tohru realized when she finally came down from her high was that she was cold. Not incredibly cold considering it was a warm day but something just felt weird. She let out an amusing squeal when she realized that her panties were gone; that the reason she felt cold was because her private area was completely exposed. _Not that it's that private anymore._With that thought she quickly grabbed the side of the table and pulled herself out from underneath it. It was quite impressive, actually, considering her body still felt like jello.

"I'm skilled, but not enough to give you that much pleasure through this annoying restriction." Akito said with a laugh. He held up her ripped panties to show her before dropping them to the floor next to him. Tohru heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure what was more mortifying, that she was too caught up in the vibrations to even notice that her panties were ripped off of her, or that she was spent long enough for him to get comfortable sunbathing on the deck.

"You'd catch a cold walking around in wet clothes anyways." Tohru peeled her hands away from her eyes when she heard rustling coming from his direction. He had turned from his back to his side to face her. His expression had returned to his usual unreadable mask; however, in his eyes Tohru could see a faint sparkle. She opened her mouth a few times to say something but words eluded her. There was nothing she could say to respond to that. At least, nothing she could say in her current mental state. Instead she just fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt as she found herself caught in an awkward staring contest with the zodiac god.

Tohru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't register how hilarious the situation would have been to an outsider. Instead she could only watch him watch her unsure of what to do or how she felt. She wanted to tell Akito to never touch her again, to leave her alone, and to stop staring at her. She knew she wouldn't though. Instead she would stay in limbo land, lost in her own thoughts until she felt safe to leave.

That feeling took longer than expected and by the way her body was beginning to feel stiff she could tell that she had been stuck for a while. He never moved from his spot, just lazily propped his head on his arm as he watched her. After a while his eyes started to droop and when Tohru felt that he had fallen asleep she quietly stretched and started to tiptoe out of the room.

"Don't expect to be going to work any time soon, Pet." His voice was so soft Tohru almost didn't hear him. She wished that he was sleep talking so maybe he wouldn't remember. But she was determined not to turn around to see if he was awake. She tensed for a moment before slipping out the door, releasing a breath that she didn't realize she was holding when she was finally out of the room.

**R&R, please! I'm having writers block atm as to how much "girl porn" I want in this fic, if I want that to be most of the content or if I want it to actually have a plot other than Akito's dirty sex fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Akito, I want more. Please. I need you." Tohru said in husky whisper as she fumbled with the buttons of his pants. He gave a quiet laugh in response and pulled her back into their passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled each other for dominance and Tohru couldn't help but let out a low moan at the sweet taste. _

"_Quite Love, or you'll wake the others." Akito said teasingly as Tohru rolled them over so that she was straddling on top of him. They were lying in her bed. The ruffled pink blankets had long been thrown off the bed from their heavy make out session. Tohru let out a childish whine at the idea of having to hold herself back from him. He was so beautiful: a dark prince version to Yuki. Except Tohru had never though of Yuki as anything other than a brother and right the thought of keeping her hands off Akito had her ready to throw a temper tantrum._

"_Don't wanna." She pouted as she finally unsheathed what she was digging for. Akito let out a throaty growl and quickly slammed her hips down around him. _

"_Oh god Tohru, it's no fair when you straddle me in that short skirt without any panties." _

"_I haven't wanted to wear any after my walk home that day you ripped them off of me…."_

Tohru awoke from her dream with a horrified gasp. Fearful eyes stared up at her dark surroundings before she realized that she was alone. The clock read 4:55, the same time that she had been waking up every night for the past week. Each night it was due to **that** kind of dream except lately they have been changing; something that frightened Tohru more than anything else.

She pushed the covers off of her with a sigh and turned to get out of the bed. As her feet hit the cold floor she let out a small hiss before making her way to the mirror on the wall. She looked tired. Hell, she was tired. Ever since the dreams started she would have nothing but fitful sleeps: difficult to doze off and also waking up in the middle of the night feeling… frustrated.

At first the dreams started more light nightmares. She would see Akito pinning her down, forcing himself on her while she pleaded him to stop. Sometimes Yuki or Kyo would be there watching her with a look of disgust. She would beg them for help but their fear of Akito prevented any retaliation. Instead all they could do just watch. It was worst when the dreams involved Yuki, because he would just apologize for not saving her, for being too weak.

Then a couple days ago the dreams started to evolve. Rather than begging Akito to stop she was enjoying herself. He was still forcing himself on her but rather than fighting she was loving it. A sick knot formed in her stomach remembering the events of almost two weeks ago. Last nights dream was too similar to that experience, except only her wrists were pinned down and her legs were wrapped around his thin waist. However, that was nothing compared to the shame she felt from the dream she just had.

She gave her reflection one last look before she gave up and walked over to her closet to get dressed. There was no use going back to sleep considering she had to get ready for "work" in a few hours anyway. If the past were any indication then she would finally calm down enough to fall asleep right when her alarm went off. Last night at dinner Shigure suggested that she switched back to evening shifts due to her exhausted appearance. It was a thought; however, Tohru wasn't sure if she wanted to bridge the conversation with Akito.

Things had become incredibly awkward between them and she never knew how she was going to feel until she looked into those gray eyes. Sure, he hadn't tried to violate her or hurt her since the second day of her schedule change but that didn't make him any less intimidating, did it? Was him playing with her while she was pinned under the table just a dream too? Why did these dreams start in the first place if that never happened?

The first day after the incident Akito wasn't even in the room when she arrived. She had waited two hours for him out of fear that he would come the moment she left before finally giving up. The next day they just ate breakfast together and then he sent her away. The fourth through the seventh days he didn't even call on her at all. Then a little less than a week ago they started eating more simple breakfasts and would spend the rest of the day wandering around the gardens and reading.

It was pleasant, and from the outside they looked like two close friends spending lazy summer days together. Sometimes she had forgotten and spoke to him like he was a close friend. Once or twice she found herself teasing him and would instinctually flinch waiting to be punished but he would only laugh back in response. It had become so comfortable that Tohru was starting to believe that she did imagine his darker side at all. _This is making my head hurt, Mom._

"You look awful , Pet." Akito said in a concerned voice. It was raining today so the two of them were stuck in the main room. At first it started as a lite drizzle but shortly after Tohru stepped inside it began to come down too hard to go outside unless absolutely necessary. "You should get some sleep. I won't be offended and the sound of the rain on the roof is soothing."

Tohru nodded and closed her eyes to what, hopefully, would be a peaceful sleep. She was lying on a large mat that had been laid out in in the north side of the room. Akiro was sitting a yard away at the table picking at some snacks that were left out as he read the book he started the day before. He looked up at her sleeping form with a smirk before crunching down on another chip.

_Not another nightmare._ Tohru thought as she woke up with a start. She felt hot even though when she subconsciously moved to push covers off her there weren't any. She grabbed onto her heaving chest as she sat up to survey her surroundings. She was lying in the main room at the Sohma main house. She wasn't alone, obviously, when she turned to the side and saw Akito leaning over beside her. She flinched and scooted away from him to provide at least a foot of distance between them.

"Are you alright?" He said sounding concerned.

"Y-Yes. I just had a nightmare." Tohru stumbled out her eyes widening as she watched him scoot closer to her again.

"It didn't sound like a nightmare. It sounded like you were enjoying it… until you woke up that is." He cooed and tucked some loose hair behind Tohru's ear. If it was even possible her eyes got even wider as her face turned beet red in embarrassment. His hand lingered on the side of her face and he watched with increasing enjoyment when Tohru started to shake beneath his touch. "You were making such adorable moans and whimpers… I couldn't help but become a little disappointed when you stopped."

"I-I- It. I mean." Tohru stuttered feeling skittish against his intense gaze. She tried to move away but was stopped when the hand on her face tightened. The pressure wasn't hard to hurt but enough to provide a warning to not move away from him.

"What were you dreaming about, Pet? Or should I ask whom instead? Go ahead, **tell me.**"

"Y-Y-You." She stammered out with a sob. She was shaking. The look in his eyes as he stared at her scared her so much. It was as if the last week of peace didn't even exist by the way she was reacting to him.

"Ah. Well, that's understandable. No wonder you are upset with me… I've been so neglectful towards you since our playtime. How long ago was that? Almost two weeks?" An evil expression played across his face as he cupped Tohru's chin and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tohru couldn't respond. Not when her mind was racing over what just happened. She wasn't crazy. He had touched her. He is frightening. A lone tear escaped her eye at the thought. _What about this past week? Why was he being so kind to me?_

"Shhh." Akito cooed and kissed away the teardrop. He wrapped his arm around her cradling her chest against his side. His other hand snaked its way under her shirt and began to fondle her breast under her bra. "Don't worry. I won't be mean to you again."

"No." She said in a shaking voice and weakly pushed against his chest.

"No? I told you not to deny me. But really, why are you denying yourself?" He asked. Tohru let out a cry as he began to play with her nipple; alternating between gentle rubbing and tugging. She wished that she hadn't woken up feeling so aroused already then perhaps she would be able resist better.

"There is no reason to be ashamed, Tohru." Akito lovingly, as if reading her thoughts. "Let me guess… I'm the only person to ever touch you this way and that has you confused." A whimper of a response told him that he was correct. "Your sweet little mind tells you that you should hate me but your body can't help but argue. Don't fight it. I told you. You are mine, haven't I? There is nothing to be ashamed about that."

"But-But-" Tohru began but abruptly cut herself off when Akito began to nip at her neck. That was completely outrageous.

* * *

A/N: Ok. I feel like some explanation is needed in this chapter. I see Akito as being, well, completely fucked up in the head. It was obvious in episode 13 that he enjoyed the fact that Yuki was still terrified of him yet the zodiac curse (allegedly) caused the Yuki to still love Akito. Because Tohru doesn't have the curse he would believe that she does not have this inherit desire to please him so the actions would need to be forced through forcing himself on Tohru and then backing away it could cause confusion as to whether or not he was actually abusing her or not. This is not completely uncommon in stockholm syndrome patients.


	5. Chapter 5

First I want to say that I am not abandoning this fic.

Second: I'm going to be honest here. I expected this to be a super raunchy, kinky, yummy, fic for all my fantasies. Well, my libido is completely moot since I got knocked up so without that I don't even have a desire to write a good sex scene.

Without that I don't know where this fic is going… since that kind of goes against the whole idea of smut if there is no sex, right?

Send me suggestions if you want but at the moment this fic is on hiatus until at least until I enter the second trimester, which is apparently when I will start to feel like a person again.


End file.
